Wrestlepedia Wiki
Welcome to the NEW Wrestlepedia. This page is associated with OzX Wrestling. Professional wrestling (often shortened pro wrestling, wrestling) is a form of performance art which combines athletics with theatrical performance. It takes the form of events, held by touring companies, which mimic a title match combat sport. The unique form of sport portrayed is fundamentally based on classical and "catch" wrestling, with modern additions of striking attacks, strength-based holds and throws, and acrobatic maneuvers; much of these derive from the influence of various international martial arts. An additional aspect of combat with improvised weaponry is sometimes included to varying degrees. The matches have predetermined outcomes in order to heighten entertainment value, and all combative maneuvers are executed with the full cooperation of those involved and carefully performed in specific manners intended to lessen the chance of actual injury. These facts were once kept highly secretive but are now a widely accepted open secret. By and large, the true nature of the performance is not discussed by the performing company in official media in order to sustain and promote the willing suspension of disbelief for the audience by maintaining an aura of verisimilitude. Fan communications by individual wrestlers and promotions through outside media (i.e. interviews) will often directly acknowledge the dramatic and "fixed" nature of the spectacle. * Wrestlepedia uses airdates on the Championship Lineages rather then show dates. We just think it makes things easier. When a title change is not aired on TV the actual date is used. Federation Listings Major Companies Current * WWE - World Wrestling Entertainment * TNA - Total Nonstop Action / Impact Wrestling Major Companies Defunct * World Championship Wrestling * Extreme Championship Wrestling US Federations * American Wrestling Affiliates * American Wrestling Association * Assault Championship Wrestling * Capitol Wrestling Corporation * Century Wrestling Alliance * Championship Wrestling from Florida * Chaotic Wrestling * Chikara * Combat Zone Wrestling * Continental Championship Wrestling * Continental Wrestling Association * Family Wrestling Entertainment * Florida Championship Wrestling * Front Row Wrestling * Full Impact Pro * Future of Wrestling * Global Force Wrestling * Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling * Hardcore Homecoming * Heart of America Sports Attractions * House of Hardcore * International Championship Wrestling * International Wrestling Association (1970s) * IWF Promotions * Jim Crockett Promotions * Ladies Major League Wrestling * Lucha Libre USA * Lucha VaVOOM * Millennium Wrestling Federation * Naked Women's Wrestling League * National Wrestling Alliance * National Wrestling Association * National Wrestling Federation * NWA Anarchy * NWA Mid-America * NWA Shockwave * Ohio Valley Wrestling * Pacific Northwest Wrestling * Powerful Women of Wrestling * Pro Wrestling USA * Reality of Wrestling * Resistance Pro Wrestling * Revolutionary Championship Wrestling * Ring of Honor * St. Louis Wrestling Club * Ultimate Pro Wrestling * United States Wrestling Association * United Wrestling Network * Universal Wrestling Corporation * Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) * Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) * World Class Championship Wrestling * World Wide Wrestling Alliance * World Women's Wrestling * World Wrestling Alliance (Massachusetts) * World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis) * World Wrestling Network * Worldwide Wrestling Associates * WrestleCon * WrestleReunion * Wrestlicious * Wrestling Association of Championship Krushers * Wrestling Superstars Live / AWA Superstars of Wrestling UK Federations * All Star Wrestling * British Wrestling Association * British Wrestling Federation (1960s version) * British Wrestling Federation (Orig Williams version) * Dragon Gate UK * Extreme World Wrestling * Frontier Wrestling Alliance * Garage Pro Wrestling * Insane Championship Wrestling * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom * Joint Promotions * National Wrestling Alliance * Live Pro Wrestling * New Generation Wrestling * NWA UK Hammerlock * One Pro Wrestling * Premier British Wrestling * Progress Wrestling * Real Quality Wrestling * Revolution British Wrestling * Revolution Pro Wrestling * The Wrestling Alliance * Triple X Wrestling * UKW – UK Wrestling Experience * Welsh Wrestling * XWA Japanese Federations * Universal Wrestling Federation Japan Specialty Pages * Championship Unification * D-Generation X * Grand Slam Championship * King of the Ring Tournament * Major Authority Figures * New World Order * Rob Feinstein Controversy * Tag Teams and Factions * The Kliq * Triple Crown Championship * World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship * X Division Category:Browse